


A Dance of Relief

by Festus



Series: Alice's Askran Adventures [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, For like. A couple of paragraphs though, Mathematics, More dancing than singing though, OC Summoner, POV First Person, maybe less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: He sighed. Like Leo, he clicked his tongue and snaked an arm under my legs. “No more studying for you tonight, Alice…” His voice trailed off, and a small smile slipped onto his mouth. I couldn’t help but lift a hand to his shoulder and clutch it. “In fact, I have a much better idea…”





	A Dance of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMPLAINING ABOUT SLEEPLESS NIGHTS, EXAM ANGST AND PHYSICAL PAINS ALL IN ONE FANFIC-

“Ugh.” My head heavily fell into my math book. I heard Leo click his tongue beside me, obviously ready to help me along with my studies for the ungodly event of math exams. So I lifted my head and shifted a candle beside me to help the Nohrian Prince see. “This is impossible! It can’t tell me that the fraction has to be shortened as much as possible if there is nothing that goes up into 3  _ or  _ 7!” 

 

I heard Leo sigh, and his eyes trailed towards me with some sort of “really?” type of look. “Have you ever considered that it could be a trick question, and that it actually cannot be shortened? Questions like these are meant to throw you off, Alice. That’s why you’re studying - to help-”

 

“To help me prepare for questions like these, I know…” I finished, sighing and putting my hands into my face. And then I brought them back down to the table, and pushed myself out of my chair. “God, my back is in absolute pain. I’m getting old, Leo.”

 

The Dark Mage scoffed with a smile, shaking his head. “Alice, you’re not even an adult yet…” He chuckled slightly, though it wore off once I pretty much kneel on the ground, my hand going to apply pressure near my lower regions. Before he could really do much about it though…

 

“Alice! Gods, are you alright?” The voice of the Askran Prince echoed through the library, and his hastened steps brought him quickly to my side. Without much thought, I shifted and pressed my forehead against his chest, taking collected and patterned breaths to help endure the ailments.

 

Once they passed, I removed myself from Alfonse, though he helped me stand. I couldn’t help but notice that instead of his armor, he wore plain white pants, a dark blue button-up shirt and some simple dress shoes that are similar to the ones businessmen in my world would wear. It was a look that I always thought looked nice on him… I tilted my head, letting myself wander into my thoughts. And then I stopped…

 

I am… Such a retard. I lifted my hand and lightly tapped my forehead with my wrist, scoffing. “Hello Alice! 3 and 7 are prime numbers  - so 3/7ths can’t be shortened! Gods, I am such an idiot sometimes!” With some sort of newfound resolve, I turned around to face the desk rather quickly, but my resolve left me as soon as I saw that things began to grow all slurred and dizzying. 

 

...I must have fallen, because shortly after I got dizzy, because once everything cleared up, I was met with the sight of Alfonse’s concerned face as he held me close to him. With furrowed eyebrows, the prince spoke. “...Alice,” he started, taking a moment to brush my bangs away from my face, “how much sleep did you get last night?”

 

I guessed that Alfonse must have somehow dismissed Leo, for the familiar sound of the Nohrian Prince’s footsteps had sounded, and then slowly faded. I nervously chuckled. “Um… 2-4 hours…?”

 

He sighed. Like Leo, he clicked his tongue and snaked an arm under my legs. “No more studying for you tonight, Alice…” His voice trailed off, and a small smile slipped onto his mouth. I couldn’t help but lift a hand to his shoulder and clutch it. “In fact, I have a much better idea…”

 

* * *

Alfonse finally let me stand on my own once we made it to the ballroom. To be honest, it was my first time seeing it since arriving to Askr - most of my time was spent in the library, after all. So I couldn’t help but find this to be a breathtaking sight. 

 

Multiple arches served as a front layer to the walls, their top halves made of a grating that resembled something floral, and was lined with small, white crystals that glowed softly. Behind the arches was another section of the ballroom, separate to the dance floor; it contained dressed tables set up with chairs, and a stage with a piano stands for sheet music, for an orchestra to play, all illuminated by chandeliers. In the very back, adorning two of the walls, were five windows set up with translucent white curtains, separated into a set of three--which, on the side with the stage, would back the playing musicians--and two sets of one, on either side of the three, though not connected. 

 

I looked to the Askran Prince, a large smile on my face. “Alfonse, this place is amazing! I wish you brought me here earlier, do you have any idea how amazing of a setting this would be for a story!?” 

 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn’t even know you were a writer. I wish  _ you _ had told me about that earlier.” With a smile, he got a bit closer to me, and grabbed my hand to pull my closer, until our bodies touched. “That’s not why I brought you here, though…” He started, placing a hand on my waist. “Do you wish to dance? I figured it would help you de-stress.”

 

I bit my bottom lip. I placed a careful hand on his shoulder, watching as the hand he grasped was pulled off to the side, leaving our arms to be slightly stretched - ya know, the basic dancing position. I furrowed my eyebrows. “I don’t dance very well, though. Unless I am looking down at my feet.”

 

“Don’t worry - all you need to do is focus on me,” he started, the arm directed at my waist wrapping around it and carefully lifting me off of the ground, “and we also need some music…” His smile was gentle and soft. At first, I was confused - surely I’d need to move too, right? 

 

I felt myself being lowered, though my feet didn’t touch the ground - I was standing on  _ his _ feet. Taking what he said before into account, I removed my hand from his shoulder and shoved it into my pocket to grab my phone. I unlocked it, opened Spotify (Premium is a life saver) and clicked a random song. I placed my phone in my pocket once more, then brought my hand back to his shoulder… 

 

* * *

_ “I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth, _

_ He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound.” _

 

I couldn’t help but sing along to the song that currently played. Alfonse’s gentle, blue eyes were locked with mine as he guided me across the room, weaving between the tables within a level of elegance that I didn’t know was possible. We’ve been doing this for so long, but none of us worried about time - all of it was lost to us. Not that I cared. 

 

We were only pulled out of our moment of happiness when my hand slipped from his and my vision flickered. Alfonse stopped his movements, his arm wrapping around my waist again to keep me steady. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

I only nodded. Only now was I able to tell how tired I truly was. I yawned and lowered my head to rest against his shoulder - I was too short for my chin to reach it. “Mhm… Just tired…” I mumbled, my fallen hand raising itself to rest on his arm. 

 

Alfonse took the courtesy of lifting me off of the floor again. “Allow me to carry you to bed, then. Tomorrow is a big day.”

 

I sighed, shifting my head again so it rested correctly against him. “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow… Can’t we schedule some Training Tower rounds or something instead?”

 

“No, Alice… You’re going to that exam. You’ll pass with flying colors, I’m sure!”

 

“If I were you, I’d expect to be met with disappointment…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here except for the fact that the song that is being sung right near the end there is Take Us Back - Idk who originally wrote the song because I listen to Lizz Robinett's cover.
> 
> And also I am too lazy to look it up. Because I am tired and stressed.
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone would like to help spark my ask blog to life and interact with Alice, please check out this link!  
> askran-hero.tumblr.com


End file.
